


I am NOT a Damsel in Distress

by SJ_Sixx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dat forked tongue doe, Dean is still in denial about being gay, F/M, Luci after dat booty, Lucifer doesn't care, Possessive Lucifer, castiel is a fluffy winged idiot, reader is not a damsel in distress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 23:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJ_Sixx/pseuds/SJ_Sixx
Summary: When you get stuck in a trap full of Demon's, help always comes from the least expected





	I am NOT a Damsel in Distress

Demons… it was _always_ fucking demons… why could it never be ghosts, or werewolves, or vampires? No, it _always_ had to be a bunch of demons…

“When I get out of here, I am going to kill my brothers!” you cursed, dodging the objects in your path as you tore through the halls of the abandoned school building, trying to escape the one on your tail.

  
You had come after a call from someone, but it had turned out to be a trap set by Crowley. And guess what? Castiel had fluttered out of there with Sam and Dean, but you had been left behind – something told you Dean would probably murder him for that later.

“OH SUGAR HONEY ICED TEA!” you yelled as you rounded the corner, only to be greeted with a dead end.

Spinning round as you heard the footsteps, you saw the demon, suited and booted, licking his lips.

“Oh, lil’ Miss Winchester. Boss will be so pleased to see you.” He sang, moving forward.

You retreated, until you backed into something. But it wasn’t the wall – unless walls had suddenly become soft and warm.

“[name], good to see you again,” you looked to see Lucifer looking down at you, one eyebrow raised, “if you wish to survive, I suggest holding on, tight.”

Part of your brain was screaming that was a bad idea, and _aww hell naw_ , do not do it! However, the rest of you was more than happy to accept his offer of help.

“Just, please, get me out of here.” You mumbled, turning to wrap your arms round his waist, hiding your face in his shirt.

Lucifer smirked, one arm round you, before winking at the demon.

“Not today, boys.” He said, before zapping both of you out of there.

As you felt the cool air round you, you sighed, thankful to be out.

“Thanks, Lucifer.” You spoke, lifting your head to look him in the eye.

“You ok?” he asked.

“Abandoned, but yeah, I’m fine.” You sighed.

“Do I not get a reward?” he smirked.

“Reward?” you questioned.

“Yes, reward. For saving the damsel in distress.” He teased.

“I was _not_ a damsel in distress.” You muttered.

“What ever you want to believe, but I’m still claiming that reward.” He leant down and, before you had chance to react, captured your lips in a passionate kiss.

You were initially shocked, but as his forked tongue slipped over your bottom lip, you found yourself melting into it, responding and allowing him access. He smirked into the kiss, sitting his hands on your hips and pulling you closer, rolling his own against you. You gave a moan at the friction, spurring him on.

“[name]!” Your brother’s voice was suddenly audible, causing you to break the heated make-out session, both of you groaning in disbelief and displeasure.

“Worst timing _ever_ ,” Lucifer muttered, “don’t worry, we’ll finish this off later.”

And with a quick kiss, he was gone.

“[name]!” Dean had found you and was there, grasping your shoulders, “oh thank god, you’re ok, I am going to _murder_ Castiel for leaving you behind…”

“What are you going to do, withhold sex?” you quipped, as Sam came round the corner in time to hear.

“Shut up! We are _not_ gay for each other!” Dean growled, shooting the other brother a look, who had burst out laughing at the retort.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, Dean.” you smirked, the memory of Lucifer’s lips imprinted firmly in your mind.


End file.
